Hush
by TieYouUpInMyShoes
Summary: Fairy tale creatures called 'The Gentlemen' come to Lima, stripping the people of their voices and effectively ensuing chaos amongst the town. In the midst of the panic, Quinn and Rachel find themselves barricaded in the drama room of Mckinley High.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This story is based off the episode of Buffy called 'Hush'. I probably should not of attempted a story with no spoken dialogue as my first story, but oh well, I gave it a shot. This story mainly focuses on the interaction between Quinn and Rachel, not the actual monsters that caused the silence, like they did in Buffy. I don't have a beta for this, so sorry for the mistakes :) One more part to go after this.

Also, I wrote this after the prom and funeral episode where Quinn and Finn have just broken up and Rachel and Finn weren't together yet.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee. Ryan (Mr Continuity) Murphy and Co. do. I also do not own Buffy or the episode 'Hush'. How I wish I did, though.

* * *

><p><em>Can't even shout, can't even cry<em>

_The gentlemen are coming by._

_Looking in windows, knocking on doors_

_They need to take seven, and they might take yours._

_Can't call to mum, can't say a word_

_You're gonna die screaming, but you won't be heard._

**Rachel**

Many would think that the probability of an utterly silent Rachel Berry, although welcomed, would be quite impossible, after all the girls chatter never ceased. Yet here she was, mid step, mouth ajar, melody dying in her throat and leaving her lips in a strangled breathe. Getting ready to hear her rendition of the infamous 'Wind beneath my wings' come from her mouth, Rachel was shocked when instead no sound came out. Panicking, she lifted her hand to her throat. _That's odd_, she thought. Her throat certainly didn't feel sore, and when she had laryngitis last year she could at least choke out a pitchy, butchered, or quite possibly improved version of the original, depending on whom you ask, of 'The Climb.' Concluding her voice just wasn't warmed up enough, she hesitantly opened her mouth and tried to speak once more. Slowly and deliberately she attempted to enunciate the sound, her tongue forming around the word Barbra, but nothing came out, not even the caress of a whisper. Eyes widening, she was in full on panic mode now. The only thoughts flashing in her mind and effectively increasing her impending doom were, _I'm nothing without my voice; my life is over._

Forever the problem solver, she stood up straight, mentally berating herself for thinking such negative things. _You're Rachel Berry, you can fix this._ Retracing the events leading up to this unfortunate situation seemed like the best thing she could do, she reasoned, after all something she may have done previously could be the cause.

Yesterday was nothing out of the ordinary, she attended her volunteer shift at the Lima Heights old folks home, being scolded particularly harsh that morning for yelling at an elderly woman who was singing off key. In her defense, the elderly woman was really bad; singing flat and pitchy, and if there's anything Rachel Berry dislikes, it's off key singing. Granted, the woman was 93 and partially deaf, but still she sounded like a strangled ca- _Let it go, Rachel._ Anyway, then she went to her three o'clock dance lesson, which might she add, was quite unproductive. Her regular teacher called in sick, leaving her with some man with a fake French accent and a wispy moustache that looked like cat whiskers. His expertise was also phony, Rachel suspected, as he instructed her to 'dance freestyle' for the entire lesson while he texted on his blackberry, needless to say she was not happy. Making her way home, she was quite dejected with the unproductivity of her day thus far, but her mood lifted when she remembered it was game night at the Berry residence.

Rachel loved game night, as did her fathers. Yes, she admits that _sometimes_ she may get a bit too competitive and chuck the monopoly board when she's losing, but who doesn't, right? Right? Anyway, the night went off without a hitch, with Rachel only having a minor tantrum after one of her dad's bought Mayfair and Park lane before her. Bidding farewell to her fathers, she went to the bathroom to perform her nightly rituals, got changed and slid into bed. The same familiar face plaguing her thoughts as her tired eyes succumbed to sleep.

This ofcourse brings us to now, with Rachel standing in the middle of her room, dressed in yoga pants and a singlet top, her strenuous elliptical workout all but forgotten.

Racking her brains, Rachel couldn't for the life of her find anything out of the ordinary in the last 24hrs that could explain…whatever the hell was happening. She needed to talk to someone, okay, maybe not talk as such, but communicate with another to figure out her sudden muteness. Her dads, however, are currently at work. Being a highly accredited heart surgeon, and deputy chief of police seem to require them to be at work at 6:15 in the morning. _Drat_. She would call, but once again, given her predicament, that would be a little pointless.

Evidently, she needed some form of help, from either family or not. Communication was going to be a problem though. Searching around the room for some paper and a pen, the mini whiteboard she kept on the wall by her bed caught her eye. _Perfect_, she snatched it up and grabbed a marker from her bedside table. Good to go, she tore out of her room and down the stairs. Grabbing her keys on the way from the key bowl, she locked the door and headed to her car.

Only after pulling out of her driveway and continuing down the road did she realize that she had no idea where to go. She could go to the hospital, that being the most reasonable option. Her dad could have the best people available working on her, and she'd be fixed in no time. Hopefully she could be singing again by the end of the day, she had a few propositions she needed to work on to present to Mr Shue for Nationals. All solos for herself of course, seeing as she does have the best voi-.

A man jumping out in front of her car interrupted her from her musings, and effectively brought her car to a screeching halt. _Shit_. Taking a deep breath she surveyed in front of her car to see if the faceless man had been hit. Thankfully she couldn't see any lifeless bodies lying around nor did she feel any impact of a possible fatality. Heaving a sigh of relief, she mentally cursed the thoughtless, not to mention rude, individual that decided to play hit me not with oncoming traffic. Looking around, she surveyed her whereabouts, becoming aware that she had driven to the main drag of Lima. What she saw made her gasp.

It looked as if a mini tornado had hit, leaving mess and confusion in its wake. The once clean street was now in a damaged state, with newspapers and rubbish strewn about everywhere, side carts upturned, shop windows smashed and even a car had run into a now overflowing fire hydrant. That was shocking in itself, but what made Rachel's jaw drop is what the people of Lima were doing. The few that were inhibiting the street were all distraught in some way, ranging from individuals blatantly weeping in public, some wandering around with vacant expressions to others engaging in physical violence with one another, it was all around chaos. Driving carefully down the disaster that now was the main street, Rachel spotted a few people standing in row formation in what looked to be a makeshift bible reading. They seemed to be in silent prayer, the words "Revelations 15:1" written on a chalkboard next to the minister.

She stopped her car, not bothering to park, and jumped out. Running up to the first person she saw, it was a woman, and one of the many aimlessly wandering, she tapped on her shoulder to gain her attention. The woman turned to her, tears streaking down her face, confusion painting her features. Hastily, Rachel picked up her whiteboard from around her neck and scribbled two words on it.

**What's wrong?**

The woman looked torn for a moment, then something that resembled hope flashed across her face. She opened her mouth with newfound confidence as if she was going to explain something, but nothing came out. Only a defeated little breathe, disappointment colouring her eyes. Then it clicked, it wasn't just Rachel that couldn't speak, it was everyone. Judging by this woman and the misplaced utter silence that engulfed the war zone around them, the muteness had extended to everyone. _What the hell was going on? _

Running back to the safety of her car, she quickly drove away from the scene, making sure to dodge the remnants scattered on the road. Absolute bafflement would probably describe the state Rachel Berry was in at this moment. Never had she been so unsure in her life. Numerous possible theories as to why or how this happened racing through her panicked head, all potential conclusions fizzling out with the impossibility of the situation. The whole town might be have been exposed to some sort viral infection of some sort, this was the main theory she speculated. But the _whole_ town coming down with whatever this 'thing' was a bit farfetched though. Running a hand through her hair, Rachel abandoned her attempt at making sense of the situation. Even her highly tuned 6th sense is unable to figure it out.

She needed to get to her fathers, to see if they were at least okay. Maybe their presence could lessen the nauseating dread that had blanketed her mind. They had always been able to do that, make her feel as if she had nothing to be afraid of. She had always wondered how they were able to do such a thing, calm her with just their comforting presence, seemingly have the answers to everything; it must come with the role of being a parent. Today though, she had a feeling their comfort would be futile. After all, this wasn't reassuring words when she'd been afraid of the dark or a warm hug when she'd broken up with Finn. This was the unknown, and her fathers were probably just as afraid as her.

Resorting back to her original destination of choice, Rachel arrived at the hospital in mere minutes. What she saw there, once again, left her shell-shocked. It appeared as if the whole town of Lima had taken up refuge in front of the Emergency Dept. Thousands of people were surrounding the premises, the majority of them were pushing and shoving, trying to make their way into the hospital. The police were apart of this mob also; they were surrounding the crown and attempting to maintain order, but failing despite their efforts. Two birds with the one stone. Rachel knew both her dads would be here, but getting to them would be an issue, if she could at all. Her daddy was most likely seeing multiple patients trying to solve the town's sudden muteness and her dad would be sending orders on how to calm the rowdy crowd. Deciding they probably had enough to deal with, she started her car and took off, taking to the road without purpose.

After driving without cause for half an hour, Rachel gave up and pulled into the car park of William Mckinley High, not realizing she'd been circling the school for the last fifteen minutes. School was actually scheduled today; after all it was a Monday. But she highly doubted anyone would actually attend given the state of the town. Rachel contemplated sitting in her car until this whole nightmare was over, but she quickly discarded that option, got out of her car and headed over to main entrance of the school.

Hiding out in her safe place, the auditorium, sounds like a good plan, better than facing the reality that the town was in chaos and everyone in it was unable to utter a word, anyway. Pushing the double glass doors open, her suspicions were immediately proved to be correct. The school was deserted, not a soul in sight. It was almost strange being here, the unfamiliar quietness at this time was slightly unnerving, she was so used to the chatter and laughter that brought the halls to life on a regular day.

Stopping by her locker, she grabbed a few books she'd been reading and the packet of vegan chocolate chip cookies she kept in her locker to nibble on when she practiced after school in the choir room. If she was going to be staying at school for a while, at least she'd be entertained, and any sugar cravings she had would be satisfied.

Trudging off to the auditorium, she rounded the corner and was met with a wall. At least, her initial assumption was that it was a wall, until said wall let out a sharp intake of breath and fell backwards. The force of the collision made Rachel reel back also, dropping the items she held in the meantime, resulting in her landing square on her ass. Huffing, she proceeded to rub her now sore backside, looking up to gage what had stopped her in her tracked. Sitting across from her, hazel eyes marred with annoyance, was none other than Quinn Fabray.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn<strong>

Waking up that morning was no different than any other day, for Quinn at least. The shrill shriek of her alarm clock cut through the air, breaking the dead silence in her room and propelled her out of the pleasant dream she was having. Okay, she could think of more fitting words other than pleasant to describe her 'dream'. After all, she was in it, and that meant it more so classified as a fantasy than dream. That wasn't an uncommon factor though, considering she inhibited her dreams more often then not. Each time her (not so) unwarranted presence invaded her dreams; Quinn woke up feeling the same way. Sweating and over stimulated, every damn time.

Quinn knew it was wrong, the dreams she was having, and more so the feelings they elicited in her. She wasn't supposed to feel this way, not for a girl, not for _her_. So she did what she did best, repress. By now, Quinn Fabray had become a master at just that. It had become almost too easy, going about her day-to-day life and pretending that the crippling and very real fears that clawed at her façade were merely just fleeting thoughts. Her true emotions had been swallowed, replaced by an act that could rival the best of show faces, portraying a character that reeked of perfection.

She'd been doing that pretty much for the last two years, taking her feelings and hiding them from the world. If she hid her fears from others, not making them known, that meant they weren't real, right? Except as much as much as she'd like to feign naivety and believe that, she wasn't stupid. She could fool the people around her, but she couldn't fool herself. As much as she tried to run from her own feelings, her own desires, she couldn't. The rampant thoughts still spun in her head like a record player stuck on repeat.

Beth was her prime example of that. She hadn't so much as uttered her name since she was ripped from her embrace after her birth, yet the little girl never left her mind, no matter how hard she tried to make it go away. It wasn't that she wanted to rid herself of association from her little girl, not at all. It's just that each thought of her ripped at the gaping hole that resided in her chest, taking up space as soon as Beth left her life. She knew she'd done the right thing giving her up, she knew that she herself couldn't give Beth the life she deserved. That fact didn't make it hurt any less though, in actuality, it further solidified the obvious truth that she was inadequate. But it only made sense that she pleaded ignorant of Beth, for fear that if she voiced her sadness; it would make all of last year real. She also knew that if she spoke about it, spoke about the ache that giving up her daughter had left her, people would surely brand her selfish. Purely because how dare she have the right to want her daughter back for reasons driven by selfish intent, when the life she was receiving was far better than what Quinn could have given her. So it made more sense just to ignore everything, nobody asks questions, and they assume she's just fine, which suits Quinn perfectly.

With Quinn's latest development however, those dreams, it differed quite greatly from Beth. She couldn't address the meaning behind them, once again if she did, it would become all too real, the possibility that she were not so straight was something she couldn't face. It wasn't that easy to ignore though; the dreams of her were getting increasingly prevalent. Quinn sometimes had trouble distinguishing reality, as the dreams she partook in seemed too real.

This was something she didn't want to address though, Beth, although a touchy subject was still something she occasionally let herself think about, this was definitely not. The thought of what her mind was unconsciously projecting through the form of a dream was something she couldn't bring herself to face. She wasn't, she couldn't be gay. She was Quinn Fabray, she was a Christian, she was straight. At least, that was what her repressed mind tried to tell her. Funny, she knew that couldn't be exactly true if she'd had countless less-than-innocent dreams about a girl she was supposed to hate.

Tired of the internal debate that always followed her dreams, she sighed and forced herself to sit up in bed. The overwhelming urge to bury herself under the covers and live in dreamland became increasingly stronger each day. It would be better than facing real life, but she knew better. She knew she had to go to school, she knew she had to have an education to get out of here. When it was finally time to leave this shithole, she would never look back. She'd move far away from the memories that left a bitter shade on her existence. Until then, she'd just have to endure it. Slap on her fake smile and go about her business like she was actually okay. It's funny though, she'd been pretending for so long she wasn't even sure if there was anyone under the mask she'd built.

She wasn't who she once was, that's for sure, the majority of the old Quinn had been lost when she willingly gave up her daughter. She's not sure why she bothers with putting on a front though, it's not like anyone cares. Her inevitable breakdown is always millimeters from the surface, threatening to spill over at any given time, but no one can see the warning signs. Even if they bothered to look at her longer than a few seconds, and saw that she was breaking, no, broken, they wouldn't care anyway, after all she's just 'heartless bitch that cares only about herself'. She doesn't deserve their empathy, anyhow, she convinces herself.

Exiting her warm bed, she made her way into her bathroom, undressed and slipped into the shower. She let out a hiss as the hot water hit her back, her body's overworked muscles protesting as she stretched for her shampoo bottle. Quinn was somewhat thankful she wasn't on the Cheerio's anymore; she sure as hell didn't miss the 5am training sessions. But that didn't mean she stopped training altogether, she just didn't do it at Sue Sylvester's barbaric times. She'd lost track of how long she ran for yesterday night, getting home from school she changed and set off, only to arrive home after eight. She was sore this morning, but it was a good distraction. It placated the taunting thoughts that stripped at her sanity.

Turning off the shower, she stepped out and got dressed. She blow waved her hair, grabbed her bag and headed downstairs. It was quite, extremely so. This was nothing new, however. Ever since her parents had split, her mom needed to take extra shifts at the supermarket just to afford daily living costs. When her dad left, he took a lot of things with him, including his money. Things with her mom had never been better though, even though they weren't well off, their relationship wasn't as strained as it once was. After letting Quinn come back home, Judy Fabray had apologized profusely and ever since had been nothing but supportive. As thankful as Quinn is for this, she knows if her mother knew the real her, she'd have thirty minutes to pack, just like last time.

Grabbing an apple off of the counter, Quinn grabbed her keys and headed out the door. As she started her car, she switched on her cd player, music instantly filling the small space. The drive to school was relatively uneventful, except for the lack of traffic, it was odd actually, and the roads were unnaturally quiet. It was now 7:30am; the streets should be busy with people on their way to school or work, but there was no traffic, none at all. Quinn also found it strange when she pulled into Mckinley High; she found it to be deserted. There wasn't a single car in the car park, and she couldn't spot any students entering the school. Confused, she checked the date on her phone. It was a Monday, so that meant school was definitely in session today.

Jumping out of her car, she headed towards the school to investigate. The doors weren't locked, so that must mean school was still on. But where was everyone? The hallways were deserted, no students in sight. Granted, she was a little early. But there were usually quite a few students here on any other day. Shouldering her bag, she jogged past her locker, around the corner and towards the gym. It was empty as well, she found. Great, someone could of have at least notified her there was no school today. Or maybe the teachers did tell her and she just wasn't listening, it wouldn't be the first time she zoned out while her teachers were speaking. Heaving a sigh, she exited the gym and walked back towards her locker. She needed to grab a few textbooks anyway, so she might as well get them before she heads home, she decided.

Rounding the corner however, she collided with a small barrier, making her lose her balance and fall backwards. Sharp pains flashed in her already tender thigh muscles, but she was distracted from them momentarily as she noticed said barrier had shoes on. She's not the only one here anymore, so school must be on, Quinn realized. The look of relief that briefly crossed her features was quickly replaced by annoyance as she recognized whom she ran into. It was none other than Rachel Berry.

The two were no longer enemies, as such, after the whole slap debacle, but Quinn still felt mixed feelings about the girl. It wasn't because she'd openly pursued Finn when they were together, even though that was quite annoying, it more for the fact that said girl had set up camp in Quinn's mind and wouldn't leave. Yup, Rachel Berry was the one making cameos, or more accurately, was the lead role in her dreams. It was quite ironic that her former enemy, and the girl that was head over heels in love with her recently ex boyfriend, was the one she couldn't stop thinking about. It could only happen in Quinn's fucked up excuse for a life. Quinn unfairly detested the girl, partly for making her feel like this, for making her feel so wrong, so sinful. And also because she knew she could never have her, not in the way she wanted.

Dusting her self off, she quickly stood up and glared down at the girl, fear seeping into her expressive doe eyes.

'Manhands', she barked. Or at least attempted to, but no sound came out. Confusion clouded her features as she grabbed at her throat and tried to speak again. It was to no avail as all that left her mouth was a small breath. Realizing something was wrong; she looked at Rachel who was looking at Quinn with a surprised but empathic look. Rachel opened her mouth, and Quinn expected her to start ranting about the proper etiquette of greeting people or something equally as aggravating, but nothing came out. Quinn was shocked to say the least, hearing a silent Rachel Berry. She was never silent, so something serious must be going on. What though, she had no idea.

Rachel seemed to get an idea and reached down the whiteboard around her neck, and started to write something. Quinn was just about to lean over see what she had written, but their actions were cut off by a loud bang at the end of the hall. Whipping their heads towards the sound, Quinn could say she was honestly scared by what she saw. The loud bang had been caused by two 'figures' bursting through the doors that led into the school. What scared Quinn wasn't the bang though, it was the things that entered. The things (Quinn had no clue what they were) were slouched over, their movements slightly resembling that of an ape. They were donned in something resembling straight jackets, it seemed and their faces were covered by unrecognizable due to the cloth that covered their heads. Two more figures followed the hunched over men, and as Quinn took in their appearance, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand to attention.

Floating in the doorway, yes, literally fucking floating, were two men in suits, at least she thought they were men. They were bald headed, their features sharp and defined, almost skeletal like, their skin was a sickly pale shade of blue and they were wearing these malicious smiles that sent chills down Quinn's spine and stole the breath from her lungs.

Something was telling Quinn that these characters were not playing some harmless joke, dressing up in costumes to scare them, only to pull their masks of and yell surprise. No, judging by the looks on their faces, which screamed 'I'll kill you for funsies with a smile on my face', and the scalpel in each of the floating figures hands, kill or seriously injure them seemed to be on their agenda. Snapping out of her shocked state, Quinn glanced over to Rachel who seemed to be frozen with fear, her mouth hung open and her body tense. Reaching over, Quinn grabbed her by the arm and literally dragged her into the closest door she could find.

It wasn't as easy as it sounded, however. Rachel had into a catatonic like state, her body rigid and unmoving, and Quinn had to support her whilst trying to get to safety as quickly as they could. Quinn was strong, that was a given considering she'd spent the last 3 years attending Sue Sylvester's army like training sessions. And she was doing just fine half carrying, half dragging Rachel along until said brunette decided to unfreeze and attempt to scramble out of Quinn's grip to flee to safety.

Out of reflex, the blonde automatically tightened her grip around Rachel's waist; in turn making Rachel even more determined to get away from Quinn's unwavering hold. As Rachel frantically kicked, their legs became tangled and they toppled to the ground. As they lay dazed on the floor, one of the hunched over figures had reached them, gaining purchase on Quinn's legs and attempting to pull her away. Panicking, she blindly kicked her legs in the direction of her attacker, connecting with its chest and making it reel backwards.

Thinking quickly, Quinn scrambled back to Rachel, picking her up and pushing them both through the closest door they could find. Once inside, she ran over the oak desk near the end of the room and attempted to drag it to the door. It was heavy, and she was struggling to move it at all. In that moment, Rachel seemed to wake up and quickly ran over to Quinn's side and helped push the desk against the door. Moments later, rattling and knocking sounded from the other side of the door as the 'monsters' were obviously trying to reach them. The heavy desk wouldn't budge though, and the rattling stopped after a few minutes.

Quinn sighed and slumped to the floor, heart racing and her stomach threatening to force out the apple she'd eaten an hour before. She breathed slowly and deeply in attempts to calm her pounding heart, her hands trembled as she dragged them through her hair.

Looking around, she searched for Rachel, her sights quickly setting on the catatonic form of the brunette. She hadn't moved from where Quinn had left her and she was visibly trembling. Standing up, Quinn headed over to the scared girl and put her hand on her arm. It was a simple touch, her fingertips barely grazing her arm, yet tingles raced up Quinn's arm and throughout her body. Retracting her hand as if she'd been burned, Quinn mentally scolded herself, get a bloody grip, this isn't the time.

Rachel's head snapped up and their gazes locked; fear and unshed tears lingering in the smaller girls eyes. Quinn didn't know what to do; she didn't know how to comfort her. How could she take away Rachel's fear when she was terrified herself?

Erasing the words she'd previously written on the whiteboard, Rachel quickly scribbled out a question and handed it to Quinn.

**What just happened?**

* * *

><p><strong>Both<strong>

There was no way Quinn could answer Rachel's question, with her being as equally, if not more, bemused about the entire situation, so it was left unanswered. In their rush to safety, they'd found themselves in the drama room, which is probably the only stroke of luck the girls had experienced thus far. The drama room is filled with all sorts of cool junk, like props and instruments, plus it's carpeted and is stocked full of blankets and pillows. So in terms of being locked in a room for God knows how long, the Drama room is the way to go.

Still on shaky feet, Quinn padded over to the corner of the room, grabbing various pillows and arranged them so they could sit against the wall with support. Sitting down, she slouched against the wall and took a deep breath, forcing her tense muscles to relax. Looking over at Rachel, Quinn raised her eyebrow and patted the space next to her. Rachel quickly came over after checking the door, and sat down next to Quinn with crossed legs.

Despite Rachel's lingering question, silence fell around them for a long while. Not only because they couldn't physically speak to fill the silence, but more so because their thoughts had held them captive over their impending conversation.

Rachel was lost in a whirlwind of thoughts, none of which she could make sense of. Never in a million years did she think she'd be locked in a room with Quinn Fabray, after fleeing from constipated looking psychos with knives. No, the blond was the last choice Rachel would have picked. It's not that she disliked Quinn as such, far from it, but more so because she never knew what to say to her. I guess she's in luck today then, considering she can't actually say anything to her. Still, it was uncomfortable, especially when every time Rachel would attempt to steal a glance at Quinn, the blond would meet her eye.

Rachel had studied the blond in the past, more than she'd like to admit. When someone for longer than you could remember bullies you, you're bound to at least observe them, seeking out answers to their actions. Except, in this case, it was more than that. Rachel had watched Quinn, she had watched her throughout her pregnancy, she'd witnessed the blond be knocked from her throne, and down to the depths of the social ladder, only to claw her way back to the top after Beth was born, and she'd also watched the girl fall apart right in front of her eyes. She knew something wasn't right, that was evident from the tight smile the blond wore, and the sorrow that was permanently etched in her eyes.

She didn't know if it was normal, watching someone you're supposed to hate, but Quinn had always intrigued her. With her guarded emotions and head bitch exterior, she held Rachel's focus more than she'd was one thing that confused her though, Quinn Fabray and her emotions. Finn had told her recently that you never knew what Quinn was feeling, and acted as if the blond had no feelings whatsoever, but how could that be when Rachel herself had witnessed them firsthand?

It was at prom that Rachel realized how broken Quinn really was, it was also that same night she discovered that watching said girl break, made her feel something she never wanted to feel again. It had shocked her, the feeling of utter dread and anguish clench painfully in her stomach as she watched Quinn cry, eyes red and tears spilling from her beautiful eyes. Her throat constricted, a dull ache resonating and tears threatened to fill her own eyes. It wasn't exactly an emotion Rachel could understand, nor had she felt it was warranted at the time either. She was supposed to feel triumphant that night, Finn had fought for her, albeit irresponsibly, but he had done so and she should have been on top of the world. Finn still wanted her, this is what she wanted, what she'd planned, and she should of felt happy watching the girl that seemingly had it all, fall from grace.

Instead she felt ashamed, heart beating rapidly when she realized Quinn tears were partly her fault. She never intended to come between Quinn and Finn at first; at least she tried telling herself this. Quinn had left the pair alone when they were together, and Rachel had vowed to do the same when her rival and ex teamed up once more. But she didn't, she couldn't stop her self, watching them together sent white-hot rage throughout her veins. Quinn could have had anyone; she was beautiful and smart and had a smile that made her stomach flip and yet she settled for Finn, once again. Rachel knew she'd done this solely to win prom queen, and this only served to make Rachel angrier.

Her and Finn were meant to be together; at least she once thought so. These days she questioned their compatibility immensely, especially since in her quest to get Finn back she'd done things she was ashamed to admit. She had sacrificed her dreams, and her morals, to salvage a relationship she wasn't even sure she'd wanted in the first place. Finn had been her first boyfriend, hell, he was her first real friend, and he was the first person at Mckinley that had given her a second glance. She was lonely; she could be the first to admit it. Aside from her dads, she no real companions, only people around her that used her for her talent, and even then they still treated her like crap. It was lonely, her existence, at least if she had Finn back she wouldn't have to spend her free time in the company of shadows. It was pointless though, they weren't meant to be together, in fact, their relationship was quite toxic.

Watching Quinn cry that night had put a few things in perspective for Rachel. It woke her up from the pathetically immature game she'd been playing, and made her realize that she's played with people's emotions for no reason at all. But most of all, it made her realize, in that moment, she wanted nothing more than to sweep the broken girl into her arms, and protect her from the torment she was so obviously was enduring. She wanted to run her hands through her hair, whispering to her that it would all be okay, and press kisses on her forehead. Leaving Rachel even more confused than ever, she decided on dabbing her tears away and reassuring her. Rachel had no doubt that if she had carried out the first option, it would have freaked the blond out.

Ever since that night, things have been a mess. Rachel hadn't been this confused since she was six, when her fathers explained to her (gently), that the world didn't revolve around her. Quinn hadn't left her mind, especially of a night, her broken hazel eyes flittering around in her dreams. Looking up at the blond now, their gazes locked, and tingles shot straight to Rachel stomach. Quinn was stunning, simply put. She was telling the truth when she told her she was the prettiest girl she'd ever met. She broke her line of sight, and her eyes flicked down to Quinn's full pink lips, she had an overwhelming urge to tangle her fingers in blond locks and smash their lips together. Frustrated with herself, she turned away before she did something she'd regret.

Seemingly lost in her own world as well, Quinn had been trying to figure out how her day had led to this. She was stuck at school, locked in the drama room, with Rachel Berry. The strange thing about this situation was, it wasn't all that different from her dreams. They were usually in the choir room though, pressed up against the piano, but they had no use for words in that situation either. Blushing, she fiddled with her hands, trying to distract herself. This was no time to do unspeakable things to the girl sitting next to her in daydreams, _creepy much._

Officially sick of the silence, Rachel huffed, picked up her whiteboard and wrote down a question. Handing it over to Quinn and giving her a pointed look.

**Why are you even here?**

Hurt flashed across Quinn's face before she could stop it, and was not quick enough to school her features before Rachel caught it. Quickly changing her expression to stony, Quinn rolled her eyes and snatched the board off of the brunette and scribbled her answer underneath.

**Yeah, I'm bursting with enthusiasm to be stuck here with you as well, Berry.**

_Oh._ Realizing that Quinn had misconstrued her question, she hastily wiping the board clean, and quickly scribbled another question to correct her poorly worded query.

**Sorry, I mean, what are you doing here at school?**

Confusion painted Quinn's expression as she read Rachel's question, she looked up at the girl and was met with a curious gaze. She briefly considered asking Rachel if she lost her brain as well as losing her voice, but she settled with.

**It's a school day, Berry, why else do you think I'm here?**

**Yes, it is. But surely with everything going on you'd think school wouldn't be on.**

Rachel wondered if Quinn had seen the state of the town yet, judging by her facial expressions she didn't think so. Right before the suited men came after them, as Quinn was attempting to speak, it seemed as if the blonde was only finding out at that moment that her voice was gone.

Quinn was growing more and more confused with this situation as they went. She'd figured out she'd lost her voice and creepy men in suits inhibited the town of Lima all but 5 minutes ago, so she didn't understand what Rachel meant by 'everything going on'.

**I didn't know anything was 'going on' until I ran into you, and wasn't able to insult you for your clumsiness. **

Quinn cringed; she didn't know why she had to be so harsh to Rachel all the damn time. Funny, even though the thing she wanted to do most in this world was have the chance to be with Rachel, she always went out of her way to torment the girl, old habits die hard. She looked away then, wishing she'd just stayed in bed today. She was so close to going back to sleep, maybe then she could of stayed in dreamland with Rachel. Being so close to her now, it was heaven and hell for Quinn. The thought of just reaching out and touching her was overwhelming, but she bit her tongue and wrapped her arms around her body to restrain her twitching hands. She couldn't do that, Rachel wasn't hers to touch, Rachel wasn't even her friend. Sighing, she had already accepted that this was her life. She couldn't have the things she most desired, hell, who was she even to deserve it in the first place.

Rachel ignored the insult, instead opting to watch the internal struggle play out on Quinn's face, her expressions seemingly warring with one another, finally settling on despair. She reached out and touched Quinn's arm, gaining her attention, then grabbed the whiteboard and wrote out a question.

**Are you okay, Quinn? Not just in terms of today, but in general. **

Surprise took over Quinn's features as she let Rachel's question sink in. The other girl had always been like that, asking about her well being even though she had done nothing to warrant it. It was kind of messed up that the girl she'd tormented for so long, was the only one to ask her if she was okay. Not her so called 'friends', not her mom, but Rachel. It made Quinn's eyes sting…

**I'm fine Berry.**

Rachel searched her eyes with a curious gaze, but Quinn turned away before she could spot the tears that were rapidly forming. _Get a grip._

**Are you sure? I heard that you and Finn broke up?**

Oh. How could she be so stupid? Rachel wasn't concerned about her; once again, this was all about Finn. This is why she liked her dreams better, Rachel wasn't head over heels with Finn, and she only had eyes for her. She looked at Quinn as if she was the only person on earth she'd ever want or need. But that's not real life, it's just some fucked up fantasy. Snatching the board from Rachel's grasp, she angrily wrote her reply.

**Yeah, we did. I bet you're happy. He's all yours now. He was always yours; he only ever wanted you anyway.**

Stupid Rachel, she berated herself. Why did she have to go and ask that question? She just wanted to see if the blond was okay, not question her about Finn. This wasn't even about him; she just needed to know if Quinn was okay. She could imagine how her question had seemed to Quinn though, Finn Finn Finn. That was the record she was playing these days, wasn't it?

**I'm not happy; I'm so sorry Quinn. **

Quinn looked down at what Rachel had written and mentally scoffed. Sorry for what? Sorry for doing something she deserved in the first place? She turned away from Rachel then, not wanting to continue a conversation that just reminded her the one she loved, loved another. That is, until she felt the familiar tingles that shot through her arm as Rachel's small hands encircled her wrist.

**I don't want him.**

Quinn looked up into Rachel's eyes and only saw sincerity, which made her even more confused. If she didn't want Finn, then why had she pursued the boy so relentlessly?

Sensing the confusion of the blond, Rachel quickly scrawled her explanation.

**I was, I am, lonely, Quinn. Nobody wants me, so why not grasp onto the only thing that made me feel wanted?**

Rachel turned away from Quinn; afraid that if their eyes met, Quinn would see the pathetic amount of vulnerability that shone bright in her brown orbs. She didn't know why she was opening up to the blond like this, laying her insecurities bare. She could of just taunted Quinn, told her she was happy about their breakup, have the upper hand for once in their screwed up relationship. But she didn't, so she told the truth, probably because no matter how hard Quinn tried to act like everything was perfect, Rachel knew the truth, and was in the exact same boat.

Guilt shot through Quinn like a fire hot poker. She understood how Rachel felt, yes their situations were different, but she knew what loneliness felt like. Sure, people had wanted Quinn for her looks, but that's it. Puck had only wanted her for a quick lay, Finn had never wanted Quinn enough to stay with her, and her parents didn't want her enough to keep her under their roof. But how could they? Who would want something so jaded?

Looking up at Rachel, noting the tears in her large doe eyes and the protective arms wrapped around her waist, Quinn felt nothing short of terrible. She's the one to blame for Rachel's insecurities and shaky self-esteem, seeing as she's the one that had consistently crushed it for years. Tearing her down and alienating her from the rest of the school has been her aim, and she was successful. Quinn single handedly killed Rachel's reputation, leading the kids of Mckinley to join in on the attack. She'd never forgive herself for the way she'd treated her in the past, she was a silly little girl that couldn't differentiate between love and hate, and when she did, her fear of loving another girl only spurred the bullying on even more. She's ashamed of what she's done; especially considering Rachel is one of the most worthwhile people Quinn knows. She's beautiful and kind hearted, she has passion and never backs down from a challenge, and she's the most generous person Quinn has ever known.

She had changed her ways, this past year she had stopped her bullying, up until recently anyway. The cessation of her cruelty towards Rachel had started during the latter half of her pregnancy, what with the hormones making her soft and all. The insults dulled, replaced with an unspoken truce between the two. They weren't friends, far from it, but they weren't at each other's throat either.

During this time, Quinn stayed far away from Rachel as possible. It was then, with her ever-expanding baby bump and unsettled emotions, did her feelings for Rachel come to fruition. She was in the cramped basement of the Puckerman residence, curled up in her hard single bed, sheets twisted around her body and sweat covering her. She was having a nightmare, well what she considered to be a nightmare at the time, of Rachel. It was the first time she'd dreamt of the girl, jerking awake with a fast heart and clammy forehead.

The dream she'd had had shocked her, after all she was a Christian girl, and good Christian girls don't dream such scandalous things about other girls. What frightened her more though, was the present ache residing down low in her abdomen, and the uncomfortable amount of wetness that had accumulated there. With each thought of her 'dream', the ache intensified, and it took every ounce of self-control she had not to slide her hand beneath her sleep shorts and relieve it.

Quinn didn't get much sleep that night, what with her almost painful state of arousal and thoughts of Rachel running through her head, she was more than distracted. She did a lot of thinking that night, mainly about the brown haired girl. Many things seemed to become clear, at least some of her previous actions.

Quinn had always felt strong feelings towards Rachel, negative or not, and a strange fixation on the girl was also present. Whether it was drawing pornographic pictures of her in the bathrooms, scrawling numerous hearts around portraits of the girl or excessively targeting Rachel for no reason at all, it was always about her in one way or another. It was that night Quinn realized the burn she felt in her veins in the company of the brunette, wasn't because of hate, but more so because of want.

So the bullying had ceased, for a long while actually, until recently. She hadn't gone back to her old ways, far from it, it was more of coldness towards Rachel that had a bit of a bite. She had her reasons though; it wasn't as if she was tormenting her for no reason again. No, this time Quinn was doing it out of jealousy, and a little bit of hurt. It was petty and childish, but it just wasn't fair. She had gotten back with Finn, solely because of her desire to win prom queen, and Rachel had gotten in the way once again. Watching Rachel's constant attempts to get Finn back had hurt her. She had no reason to expect Rachel to consider her feelings after everything the blonde had done to her, but to go after Finn so blatantly, it was hard. It wasn't as if she cared about Finn, not at all, but she didn't want to lose him to Rachel, not again. So she lashed out at her, calling her names and telling her to back off, praying that she'd get the hint.

That was only the small part as to why she resorted back to her old ways though, the major reason being the realization of what Rachel's actions had meant. Seeing Rachel go after Finn so insistently had been like a slap in the face. Yes, she could fantasize about what it would be like to be with her all she wanted, but that wasn't real life. This was reality, in which Rachel was extremely straight and pining after a boy. Something she was not, solidifying the fact that she could never be something that Rachel would want.

So she had resumed with her bitch attitude towards Rachel to try and compensate gaping hole that had filled her chest. It didn't, it made her feel worse, the hat she felt for herself intensifying with each snide comment she sent Rachel's way. Her heart wasn't in it either, leaving her insults lacking any real malice. It seemed to affect Rachel however, her face falling each time an insult left her lips. So she stopped, stopped the insults and stopped the threats.

It was never her intention to tell Rachel how she felt about her, considering she had trouble admitting even to herself. She had just planned to ignore the dreams that unraveled her desires, swallow the niggling feelings the brunettes presence brought forth, ignore Rachel in general. But seeing her look so defeated, she wanted to let her know that she is wanted.

So she picked up the board, and decided the write something she knew she'd regret. But she'd already regretted the majority of things she'd done during their 'relationship' anyway, so one more couldn't hurt. She didn't want to see Rachel with that look on her face again, the one that led her to believe that Rachel believed she was unwanted.

**I want you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone that reviewed, I appreciate your comments and I'm sorry this took so long. I'm not really happy with it, once again it was much harder than I anticipated to steer away from incredibly boring to readable without any spoken words. But anyway, Sorry about the mistakes and I hope you like it! :)

* * *

><p><em>I want you.<em>

A sharp intake of breath came from Rachel as she stared at Quinn with wide eyes. The look of sincerity and pain in Quinn's eyes made Rachel's lungs empty, and the possibility of her three-word statement caused her head to spin. She must be dreaming, Quinn Fabray could not want her, could she? It was completely unfathomable, she was perfect, and Rachel was, well she was Rachel.

From the moment Rachel had met Quinn in freshman year, it had been made very clear about who had the upper hand. Quinn Fabray was the epitome of an perfect all American teenager. She had beautiful blond locks, wore lovely sundresses and was as beautiful as the sky is blue. As soon as she set foot into McKinley High it was apparent that she was going to be popular. Rachel on the other hand, had a strange dress sense, was unconventionally pretty and had two gay fathers and as soon as she entered McKinley she wasn't graced with admiring looks or offers of friendship, she was hit with insults.

Rachel remembers the first time they'd spoken, or actually, the first time Quinn had spoken to her. It was the third week of their freshman year and Quinn had been made a Cheerio the week prior, the news travelling fast around the school. Strutting down the hallway with Brittany and Santana flanking her sides, Quinn sneered at Rachel, who had stopped to put something in her locker and said "Hey Manhands, the red really brings out your eyes." Rachel was confused as to what Quinn was referring to until a blur of ice-cold cherry slushy slapped her in the face.

Quinn's actions further solidified her popularity and set the slushy hit on Rachel's head in stone. From then on, Quinn became the Queen bee and Rachel sat at the bottom of the social heap, and she'd come to accept that. These days things had changed, what with Quinn's pregnancy and her quitting the Cheerios but Rachel still viewed Quinn as a strong and fierce force to be reckoned with, she was untouchable and in Rachel's mind, better than her. So the brunette couldn't even fathom how the Quinn Fabray could ever want someone like her.

She was about to reply, with what she had no clue, but was cut off a loud thump that ripped through the loaded silence.

Rachel let out a silent yelp at the sudden interference and jumped into Quinn's side. It sounded as if someone was trying to beat down the door, and they would have succeeded if not for the heavy desk that barricaded them in. Despite the reinforcement, the knocks were so forceful that little cracks were forming in the thick wood of the door. They grabbed for each other as the beating continued, scared out of their wits. Quinn had snaked her arm around Rachel's waist, clinging tightly, and Rachel had her head buried in the crook of Quinn's neck and her hand had moved up to fist the other girl's shirt. It was a frightening moment as the beating on the door continued and deeper cracks began to appear. Neither Rachel nor Quinn had ever been in a situation where their lives were potentially in danger. Now, with multiple beings attempting to force entrance into the room, both girls felt like their hearts were beating out of their chests. The only source of comfort they felt was that they weren't alone, and as Rachel buried her head even further into Quinn's neck, if she closed her eyes hard enough, she could somewhat pretend monsters weren't coming to kill her.

As abruptly as the knocks began, they ceased and the two girls were once again left in silence. Despite the pounding of their hearts and the terror that gripped their chests, they dared not make a sound as they anticipated another attack from the hideous monsters. They waited with baited breaths only to hear the clunk of heavy boots retreat down the hall. Flooding with relief, Rachel heaved a breath that shook her little frame. She'd never experience a feeling quite like that the one that ran through her body mere minutes ago, and she never wanted to feel it again. With her head resting on Quinn's collarbone, she could hear the frantic beat of her heart and felt her chest move with each pant the blond expelled. Quinn was just as terrified as the little brunette, and she clung to Rachel like she was the only thing that mattered. In a way, that was true.

When their hearts had somewhat calmed, Quinn tightened her grip around Rachel's waist, gaining Rachel's attention with the action. Extracting her head from Quinn's neck, Rachel noticed that in their state of fright, they'd melded in to each other. Quinn was sitting with her back straight and her legs pushed out in front of her while Rachel had curved her body into the blonde's side, her small body was tucked under Quinn's arm and the brunette had gripped onto the other girls waist in turn, and neither was making any attempt to move. Tilting her head upward she gazed up into Quinn's eyes, their faces were so close she could feel the blonde's sweet breath caress her face with each exhalation. Rachel had never seen Quinn's eyes so close up before; she had the most beautiful gold specks splashed amongst the green of her irises, the sheer beauty of it holding Rachel captive. Rachel had always been aware that the other girl was stunning, but staring up her in this moment, she'd never seen another as radiant as the girl staring back at her.

Quinn held her breath as the brunette in her arms searched her face so intently. The look upon Rachel's face made her stomach flip. Rachel's big brown eyes were filled with wonder and admiration, it was look that Quinn had never had directed at her and it made her eyes sting.

Breaking their staring match, Rachel's gaze settled on Quinn's lips. The soft looking pillows were the most delicious shade of pink, and were calling out to Rachel in ways she couldn't deny. She'd felt an inexplicable urge to kiss Quinn's tears away in the bathroom the night of prom and now she felt it once again, her lips were tingling at the prospect and her stomach constricted with want. She glanced back up at Quinn's eyes then, took a deep breath and raised a shaky hand to cup her cheek. It would be so easy, she could just lean up a little bit and press her lips against Quinn's full ones.

Quinn couldn't help but shudder as Rachel's hand cupped her cheek gently, the simple touch sending a jolt of butterflies to her stomach. Being in such close proximity to Rachel was making her head spin, the heat emanating from the girl was deliciously inviting and the alluring smell of Rachel enveloped Quinn and left her in a daze. She'd imagined countless of times what it would be like to hold the little brunette in her arms and now that she did, it felt incredible. This was one thing fantasies couldn't bring her, she could fantasize about it all she wanted, but having Rachel in her arms was a millions times better than her dreams.

The caress of Rachel's thumb brought Quinn from her musings, and she tilted her head down so their faces were mere centimeters apart. Quinn's eyes widened at the lack of space between them, she could feel Rachel's breath hit her face and felt the heat of Rachel's body at her side. Quinn trained her eyes down slightly and found Rachel's full lips, they were so close to her own, and all the blond would have to do is press forward slightly. Butterflies erupted in her stomach as she thought about kissing the brunette, would Rachel allow her to? Rachel's was gazing hard at her own lips and she was breathing heavily, Quinn noted. She wasn't running away, Quinn surmised. Even after she'd admitting wanting her, Rachel was still, looking at her lips like she wanted to devour them. _Screw it; I'm going for it._ Rachel's heart was beating rapidly in her chest as Quinn brought her hand up to her face, her fingers ghosting along her bottom lip, past her jaw and finally tangled in her brown locks all without breaking eye contact. Quinn looked deep into Rachel's eyes, searching for any sign of hesitancy and silently trying to convey her silent question. _Is this okay?_

Rachel nodded her head a fraction of an inch and waited with a baited breath, giving Quinn the go ahead she needed. With new found confidence, Quinn tightened the grip she had in the brunettes hair, and ever so slowly leaned her head down to capture Rachel's lips.

It was chaste at first, and oh so perfect. As Quinn's lips connected with Rachel's she felt her body alight, fire ripping through her abdomen and spreading outwards, reaching the tips of her fingers and toes. For all the fantasizing Quinn had done of this exact moment, none of it could even come close to comparing. Rachel's lips were so incredibly soft and full, each slide of their lips showing Quinn a glimpse of heaven.

Why Rachel hadn't kissed Quinn earlier, she had no idea. The feeling that ran through her body as she her lips continued to slide against Quinn's was like none other she'd felt before. Rachel would always scoff when she would read about or hear someone describing a kiss by 'seeing fireworks', or some other notion that was equally cliché. Kisses like that only happened in movies, Rachel thought, and while the brunette has had kisses that have been pleasurable, she's never fully experienced the hype. Well, that was until she kissed Quinn Fabray. Her previous views flew out the window as sparks ignited behind her eyelids and butterflies invaded her stomach in the most wondrous of ways.

Quinn's lips were so soft and gentle, and they moved against hers like they were made to fit. It wasn't anything like kissing Finn, his technique being much more sloppy. His chapped lips moved against hers in an uncoordinated fashion, his tongue swiped hers haphazardly in a way that always left Rachel wiping the evidence off of her face.

Rachel moved her free hand up to grip the material of Quinn's dress, tugging on it and pulling them impossibly closer. At Rachel's actions, Quinn grew a little bolder and ran her tongue along Rachel's bottom lip, seeking entrance. Rachel gasped at the blondes forwardness, effectively granting access to the warm tongue that was now caressing her own. A shudder ripped from the depths of Quinn's chest at the contact, waves of desire crashing over her and settling low in her abdomen.

Quinn's head was spinning as her tongue dueled with Rachel's. The kiss was sending her temperature through the roof due to the heat and passion that the kiss entailed. How she regrets wasting her time kissing boys when they hardly inspired a quarter of the arousal that was running through her veins at the moment. Tightening her hand in Rachel's brunette locks, Quinn sucked Rachel's bottom lip between her own and bit down lightly making Rachel shudder in turn.

It was then that kiss turned more primal, more needy. It was as if they couldn't get enough of each other, their lips moving furiously against one another, not an inch of space between the two. The trembling Quinn had released moments previous and the way that she way that was so thoroughly kissing her had sent Rachel's building arousal to an almost painful state.

The burning in their lungs had started to increase, and even though Rachel had years of breath control, she desperately needed a breath. Quinn ripped her lips from Rachel's, sucking down a large gulp of air before pressing her lips back against Rachel's own. After having been kissing each other for several minutes, Quinn's neck started to ache due to the awkward position she was in. The blond pulled back from the kiss, extracted herself from Rachel and pulled herself onto her knees. Looking down at the other girl, Quinn smiled to herself. Rachel's hair was slightly mussed, her lips were swollen and she was looking up at Quinn with a dazed expression. Taking her hands in her own, Quinn pulled Rachel up onto her knees and flush against her own body. Smiling at her, Quinn lifted her hand to Rachel's cheek and caressed it before kissing her softly.

Rachel's hands fell to Quinn's sides as they continued to kiss and she couldn't stop her self from running her hands over her hips. A soundless moan travelled from Quinn's chest and tumbled out of her mouth as a strangled breath. Feeling the slight shudder than ran through Quinn's frame, Rachel smirked into the kiss and started playing with the hem of Quinn's t-shirt. She had no idea what she was doing, but she wanted to feel Quinn's skin underneath her fingertips. Slipping her fingertips underneath Quinn's shirt, Rachel was tentative at first. She grazed the smooth skin of Quinn's abdomen slowly, hoping she wasn't crossing any boundaries in doing so. She was delighted however when her hands disappeared underneath the shirt and Quinn arched into her as her hands slid slowly upwards.

Meanwhile, Quinn was practically pushing herself into Rachel's hands as her body yearned for the other girl's touch. Rachel was slowly inching her hands up her sides and it was driving her crazy. They were so incredibly close, but not close enough in Quinn's mind, so she slowly pulled away from the kiss they were sharing and sat back for a moment. Rachel looked at her questionably, almost as if she thought Quinn didn't want to continue what they were doing, but that was the complete opposite of here intents. Grabbing the pillow that she had placed against the wall, Quinn laid it behind Rachel on the blanket beneath them and then got back on her knees to face the girl. Wrapping an arm around Rachel's back, Quinn placed her palm on the brunette's shoulder and applied gentle pressure.

Falling backwards slowly, Rachel dropped gently onto the floor with her head resting on the pillow and Quinn lying on top of her. Quinn had placed herself on top of Rachel so that they were shoulder-to-shoulder, hip-to-hip. Rachel's breath caught in her throat as she felt Quinn's breasts press deliciously against her own, sending a jolt of arousal down to her core. Once again, she couldn't help compare the difference between Finn and Noah on top of her in comparison to Quinn. The boy's large bodies felt like they were suffocating her as their heavy weight pressed her into the mattress. But with Quinn, her body was not suffocating but more so comforting. Their bodies fit perfectly together and the gentle curves of Quinn's body made her fingers itch with the need to touch.

Each nerve endings in Quinn's body sung with delight as it reveled in the closeness of Rachel. Leaning up on her wrists, Quinn looked down at Rachel, took one look at the girl's plump lips and was unable to keep herself from swooping down and capturing them with her own. It was like a need that had to be met, she couldn't be away from Rachel's for longer than necessary. She'd tasted finally tasted Rachel Berry and she's not sure if she'll ever be able to quit.

Needing to touch her, Quinn scrunched Rachel's tank top in her fist before plunging her hand underneath it. The pace of their kisses increased as Quinn ran stroked Rachel's flat stomach. As she ran her hand up and down the toned stomach, she felt Rachel start to squirm slightly underneath her. And when she ran her nails down the length of her abs, the other girl arched into her touch, not breaking the kiss but instead fueling it's intensity. Quinn felt her need for Rachel rage through her veins as they kissed. It was like an uncontrolled fire growing by the second, threatening to consume everything in its path. She was desperate for more, her need for Rachel taking control as she disconnected her lips from Rachel, brushed the hair away from her neck and pressed her lips against the smooth expanse of her neck. She placed two chaste kisses upon her neck before opening her mouth slightly, connecting her full lips with the brunette's neck and swiping her tongue along her delicious skin. She tasted faintly of salt with a hint of something else Quinn couldn't place, but she couldn't get enough. As she continued to pepper Rachel's neck with kisses, her hand travelled from her stomach and up to her ribs, her fingers bushing the side of Rachel's bra. Rachel's squirming had become more pronounced now as Quinn's kisses became almost frenzied as she attempted to cover every inch of her neck, nipping, biting and sucking as she went. Quinn felt a small hand tangle in her hair at the back of her head, and felt pressure holding her hand in place. While she felt Rachel's other hand wrap around her back, holding her close.

Rachel chest was heaving as she tried to get as much air in her lungs as possible. She was worked up; embarrassingly so, silent whimpers leaving her throat as Quinn ravaged her neck. The sensations Quinn was leaving in her wake was causing Rachel's body to respond in many different ways. She was arching up into the blonds touch, desperate for more contact. She was squirming because even though she felt Quinn _everywhere, _she needed more. And most embarrassingly, she felt the tell tale signs of arousal seep into her underwear.

With a particularly hard nip on her neck, Rachel jolted upwards causing her body to arch and her legs to part. This caused Quinn to go from her previous position of lying on top of her, to lying in between her parted legs, shocking them both. Rachel was shocked because Quinn's pelvis landed right in between her heated thighs causing a jolt of tingles to erupt in her core and Quinn was surprised by the abundance of heat that she could feel coming from Rachel's neither regions. Rachel was only wearing thin yoga three quarter leggings and the thin barrier didn't hide much from Quinn. The blond could almost feel the wetness seeping through her underwear.

As soon as this change in position occurred, Quinn had ceased her ministrations on Rachel's neck due to their shift leaving her momentarily frozen. Lifting her head from Rachel's neck slowly, Quinn pushed the hair that had fallen in her eyes away and stared down into Rachel's face. Rachel's eyes were wide as she looked up at Quinn, silently praying that the other girl was unable to feel her state of arousal. She knew that it was no use however, Quinn was looking at her with disbelief as her pupils rapidly darkened.

Quinn watched the look of slight horror fade from Rachel's face as it melded into a look of hesitance mixed with lust. Rachel was panting, her chest rising with every breath, the column of her neck was mottled with red and her cheeks were flushed. Without breaking their gaze, Quinn did something she never thought she'd be brave enough to do. She experimentally rolled her hips downwards into Rachel's sex, watching her reaction intently. Rachel's eyes rolled into the back of her head and a gasp left her throat as she felt the zipper of Quinn's jeans rub against her most intimate parts.

A jolt of pleasure ran through Quinn's body as she watched the effect her hips had on Rachel. Rachel had moved both of her hands to Quinn's back and held her close as her eyes scrunched shut. With more confidence this time around, Quinn rolled her hips once again, with more pressure and she didn't stop after the first. She found a slow and steady rhythm of grinding her hips into Rachel, whilst dropping her head to the crook of her neck. Rachel was gripping onto her for dear life as she continued to rock into her, and she could hear the sharp pants of breath that left Rachel's throat right next to Quinn's ear.

Rachel scrunched her eyes shut and nuzzled her face into the side of Quinn's head; her nose finding Quinn's delicious smelling locks. Waves of pleasure felt as if they were crashing into Rachel's body as they continued to grind together, Quinn's fly was rubbing deliciously against her clit with each pulse. Her brain felt like it was mush as her each jolt of pleasure was sent down to her sex. She has no idea what they're doing, or what it means and she should stop to figure this mess out but she can't find it in herself to protest. So she just clings to Quinn harder as they writhe against each other.

Quinn's in the same boat as her thrusts increase in pace and intensity, her mind has no clue what's going on but everything was too good to stop. Rachel's body melded to hers effortlessly as they move together, and it has Quinn in a trance. All she can focus on right now is pant, grind, pant, grind.

The tugging on her shirt however could not be ignored as she looked down to find small hands fisting her shirt. Amidst the pleasure Rachel was feeling, she'd become aware of just how much clothing they were wearing and it was entirely too much. Rachel could just imagine Quinn's pale skin meeting her own as they slid together. She had to get Quinn out of her clothes, so she tugged on the blonde's shirt, making her lift her head and look down. She needed her shirt off, and she needed it off now so she locked eyes with Quinn, who only nodded before proceeding to tug the item of clothing upward. She had no idea where this boldness was coming from; her past endeavors with Finn were filled with hesitance and somewhat reluctance. The many times Rachel had found herself in a heated make out session with Finn his large hands would always be looking for more. He'd paw at her top, attempting to inch it up and something would always be holding her back. But here with Quinn, it was completely different. The want coursing through her body was reaching all new levels, erasing any humility she might of felt and possessing her to feel Quinn's skin.

Pulling back from Rachel, Quinn attempted to help the brunettes desperate clawing at her shirt. Grasping the hem of the t-shirt, she quickly pulled it over her head and threw it behind her. Shielding herself slightly, the blond stared shyly down at Rachel. Despite the rigorous training she'd endured since Beth's birth to attempt to get her once flawless body back, Quinn still felt as if her body wasn't desirable as it once was. She'd developed stretch marks on her hips and even though she'd lost the excess baby weight, her abs were not as toned as they used to be. Hesitantly, she locked eyes with Rachel, expecting to find disgust in her eyes but what she found instead shocked her.

Rachel was staring up at Quinn with lust and wonder as she hungrily traced every inch of her upper body. The brunette was baffled by the sight, and at the fact that she was privileged enough to be able to witness Quinn in such an exposed state. Rachel had always known Quinn was in shape, anyone with a functioning pair of eyes could see that, but she in awe of how alluring her body really was. Quinn's milky white skin looked so smooth and her toned abdomen was practically begging her to touch it. Lifting her hands up, Rachel placed both of her palms against Quinn's stomach, revealing in the soft skin she found there.

With a rush of confidence, Rachel moved her hands upwards, her palms sliding slowly up Quinn's stomach and towards her chest. Quinn was eyeing Rachel's movements and as her fingertips reached the underside of her bra, her eyes flicked to Rachel's who had been watching her. With their gaze locked, Rachel continued her hands movements, eventually reaching their destination as her palms cupped Quinn's bra covered breasts.

Releasing a breath at the new sensation, Quinn's eyes fluttered closed as she felt Rachel's hands remain unmoving at her chest. Quinn wasn't exactly well endowed but she fit perfectly in Rachel's cupped hands. Shifting her hands slightly, Rachel gently squeezed her hands. Snapping her eyes open at the feeling, Quinn leveled Rachel with a fiery gaze. Rachel swallowed, inwardly groaning. Here she was with a topless Quinn Fabray above her looking at her like she wanted to eat her. _How did I get so lucky?_

Needing to see more of Rachel, Quinn grasped the bottom of her tank top and started pulling it up the brunette's body. Aware of what the blond wanted, Rachel reluctantly took her hands from Quinn's chest and lifted her arms above her head. Having a little trouble getting the skintight top off as it was seemingly caught around Rachel's chest area, Quinn yanked upwards causing it to give. As the tank top came off of Rachel, it revealed not only the other girls deliciously golden tan upper body, but also her breasts as well, much to Quinn's shock. Rachel's work out tank top has a built in bra in it and as it was removed, it left Rachel's upper body completely bare.

Sucking in a breath, Quinn's eye flicked to Rachel's for a moment and then back again to her bare torso. She was mesmerized by what she found, Rachel's midriff was smooth and flat and looked so soft that Quinn couldn't help placing a hand there and caressing the skin. Dragging her eyes slightly higher, her gaze locked onto Rachel's bare chest. Rachel's breasts were perfectly rounded and perky, and had small and darkened nipples that were erect and pebbled. Quinn's mouth watered as she stared down at Rachel, her hand trembling slightly as it stroked her stomach.

Rachel had never felt more exposed in her life as she did right now. No one had seen her in such a state of undress before and she felt her insecurities creeping up inside of her. She knew she had a nice body; years of intense workouts had given her that. But what if Quinn didn't like what she saw? Looking up at Quinn's face however, her fears washed away as she took in the absolute admiration and hunger on the other girl's face. And as Quinn's fingers met the underside of her breast, she forgot what she was scared about in the first place.

Searching Rachel's face for any sign of hesitance, Quinn lifted her hand up to cup Rachel's right breast. The skin under Quinn's palm was hot and she could feel a pebbled nipple beneath her hand. Massaging her breast slightly and earning a gasp from Rachel, Quinn trailed her fingertips down Rachel's chest, coming to stop at her nipple. The little bud was standing to attention and was begging to be touched so Quinn took it between her fingertips and pinched slightly. If there was one thing that Rachel didn't know about her body before this moment, it was that her nipples were so incredibly sensitive, a wave of sensations erupting at Quinn's fingertips and spreading down though her breast causing her to arch her back.

Pinching harder this time, Quinn decided that Rachel's left breast was in need of attention too so she leaned more heavily on her elbow and leaned her head down to press a soft kiss to the top of the brunettes breast. Continuing to pepper her breast with kisses, Quinn traveled down until her lips were hovering over her nipple. Breathing out, Quinn released a hot puff of air onto the little bud making Rachel squirm below her. Smirking at Rachel's reaction, Quinn lowered her lips onto her breasts and sucked the bud into her mouth.

Tangling her hand into Quinn's hair, she tightened her grip as her body trembled with desire. Quinn's tongue was flicking and sucking her left nipple while her hand was teasing the right one. Quinn was making her feel so damn good, her body reacting to the blonde's ministrations appropriately as her breaths left her mouth in pants and her underwear surged with wetness.

Rachel was still unaware as to what all of this meant as her lust filled brain focused solely on what Quinn was doing to her. The inevitability of where this was headed however, loomed at the back of her mind and sobered her dazed thoughts. Both her and Quinn were both shirtless and she'd gone further than she had ever gone with anyone in one short day in the blonde's company. Things between them were rushed and heated and it evident that if they continued the way they were going, they were going to cross a line that could never be restored.

Ever since Rachel was old enough to know about sex, she'd always imagined losing her virginity when she was 25 to the man of her dreams on a bed with rose petals. As she entered high school, that faceless man of her dreams turned into Finn and while she could never imagine the act in her head, she knew it was filled with passion and romance and it was perfect. After having finally started dating Finn, Rachel became aware that her perfect time with the tall boy would not be what she imagined. Whenever Finn and Rachel would start to get intimate, it became clear to Rachel that what she and Finn were doing could hardly be described as passionate. Finn was very large and his body suffocated hers, his movements were sloppy, his caresses were rough and he suffered from early arrival issues. Despite these dampening factors, for a long she'd still somewhat imagined that it would be Finn to take her virginity. After all, she'd convinced herself he was the best she was going to get.

But in this moment, as Quinn played her fingers along Rachel's body like an instrument, it felt _right. _There was no large body above her, no underlying sense of fear and no frantic utterings of the mailman to be heard. Instead, Rachel simply felt happiness rush through her as she held Quinn against her, and even though they could potentially be harmed or killed by other worldly creatures, and the loss of her virginity was soon to follow, she felt serene and he couldn't think of a more fitting person to be experiencing this with.

With this newfound realization, Rachel was ready to take things further. Removing her trembling hands from Quinn's hair and back, she slipped them between their bodies and fumbled around for the waistbands of Quinn's jeans. As Quinn continued to worship her nipples, her hands found their destination and she quickly unbuttoned the blonde's jeans and pulled the fly down. Grasping the material, Rachel then attempted to tug the jeans down the girl's legs.

Thoroughly immersed in biting and pinching Rachel's nipples, Quinn's attention was disrupted as she felt hands pulling on her jeans. Ceasing her movements, Quinn then disengaged her lips from Rachel's chest with a loud plop and pulled away from Rachel's body and sat on her knees. Standing up, the blonde hurriedly pulled her jeans from her body. If Rachel wanted her undressed then that's what she'd get. She still wasn't exactly sure how far they were going to go but she was deliriously happy with what they were doing and she wasn't going to be foolish enough to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Kicking off her jeans, Quinn looked to the floor to see Rachel licking her lips whilst staring at her scantily clad body. It was invigorating, the way Rachel was looking at her. Ever since the birth of Beth, Quinn has been majorly insecure over her body. But as Rachel's eyes traced her body, she'd never felt more appreciated.

Enjoying Rachel's gaze on her, Quinn's trailed her hands slowly up her abdomen until she reached her bra. With a smirk gracing her lips as Rachel's eyes widened slightly, Quinn reached around and unhooked her bra. Shimmying out of it, Quinn let the bra fall to the ground and pulled her arms away from her body, revealing her chest. Rachel started to squirm as she took in Quinn's almost fully nude form. The blonde girl had to be a goddess of some sort, Rachel surmised as she didn't believe she'd witnessed anyone else has utterly breathtaking as the girl in front of her.

Dropping to her knees once more, Quinn kneeled at Rachel's feet. She didn't know about Rachel, but Quinn didn't want to be the only one with such little on so she picked up one of the girls feet and started untying the shoelace. After removing her shoes and socks, Quinn trailed her hand slowly up Rachel's leg, making Rachel squirm and arch when she stroked ticklish spots. Reaching the waistband of her yoga pants, Quinn bent her head down and placed a kiss just below Rachel's belly button making the girl shudder, and then trailing open-mouthed kisses downwards until she reached the top of her pants. Looking up, Quinn looked to Rachel for any sign of hesitance only to find the girl nodding her head frantically.

Silently chuckling, Quinn gripped the waistband and rolled the skintight pants down and pulled them off of Rachel's legs. Oh, Rachel's legs. _Oh God, they go on forever._ Quinn licked her lips as she admired the smooth and shiny legs that seemed to go on for days. Quinn was no stranger to admiring Rachel's legs. She'd spent many days ogling the brunettes legs as they were showcased by those sinfully shorts skirts. If there was one positive thing that came from Rachel's peculiar dress sense, it was those skirts. But right now, with Rachel spread out in front of her, they'd never looked better.

Setting her hands on the ground, Quinn was about crawl her way up the brunette's body but as she started, Rachel parted her legs. Quinn was on her hands and knees, hovering over Rachel's knees and her face was eye level with Rachel's panties. As Rachel spread her legs, the crotch of her white panties was on display and Quinn gasped at what she found there. There was quite a large wet patch in the middle of Rachel's underwear, showcasing Rachel's arousal and turning the white fabric almost translucent.

It was evident to Quinn that Rachel had been enjoying what they were doing, but seeing the evidence of her actions soak her underwear left her own uncomfortably wet. With a silent growl ripping from her lips, Quinn rushed up Rachel's body, settled in between her parted thighs and captured her lips in a frantic kiss. As Quinn's body settled over Rachel's, their chests found each other and their breasts rubbed together deliciously.

Rachel felt like she was in sensory overload as Quinn's tongue caressed her own and their nipples grazed each other. Shifting around slightly, Quinn moved her left leg over Rachel's right to straddle her thigh. As they continued to kiss, Quinn moved her knee upwards only to be met with Rachel's panty clad center. Feeling the warmth and the wetness that had seeped through against her thigh, Quinn pressed her leg into Rachel. At the feeling of Quinn's thigh pressing into her sex, Rachel pulled her lips from the blonde' and tossed her head back with a silent cry.

Leaning her head down to suck on Rachel's neck, Quinn began grinding her thigh into Rachel's center. Arching her back, Rachel pushed her hips up into Quinn's thigh. The friction that was being provided against her clit was driving her crazy. Heat rushed throughout her body and settled in her abdomen, building with each grind of her thigh.

With a particularly sharp thrust, Rachel shuddered and her arms clung around Quinn, bringing her closer to her body. Shifting around as she writhed beneath the blonde, Rachel's own thigh caught in between Quinn's thigh. Feeling the pressure against her center, Quinn jolted and rocked harder into Rachel. The thin barrier of Quinn's panties separating her center from Rachel's thigh was insubstantial, and Quinn was able to feel the brunette's muscled thigh against her clit.

As they continued to grind against each other, the friction against Rachel's clit was causing the heat in her belly to rise, but she needed more. She needed Quinn's fingers on her, inside of her; she needed all of Quinn. Closing her hand around the hand that lay on her stomach, Rachel picked it up and placed it firmly against her center.

Reeling back in surprise, Quinn stared at Rachel with a bemused expression. The blonde knew that things were getting intense, but she also knew that Rachel was a virgin. After being informed from Finn, Quinn was told that Rachel 'was like, majorly frigid' in the words of the tall boy, and Quinn was under the impression that small girl wanted to wait to have sex. She didn't think Rachel wanted lose it now, and she certainly didn't think she waned to lose it to her. She always figured Rachel would have sex with Finn for the first time; after all they were 'tethered' to each other.

Staring hesitantly at Rachel, Quinn raised her eyebrows in question. Smiling gently, Rachel nodded her head and leaned up and kissed the blonde on the cheek, earning a blush from the girl in return. Quinn's heart fluttered in her chest at Rachel's actions and she smiled in return. _God, she's so beautiful._ Quinn's breath caught in her throat as she observed Rachel smiling shyly up at her, her brown eyes filled with various emotions that sent butterflies flapping around in her stomach. Capturing Rachel's lips in a soft kiss, Quinn pulled back from the brunette and settled on her knees.

Taking a deep breath, Quinn trailed a lone finger along the skin above Rachel's panties, making her squirm. Hooking a finger under the waistband, Quinn quickly ridded Rachel of her underwear. Rachel sat up on her elbows and made a grab for Quinn's as well, aiding the blonde in dragging them from her body resulting them both to be fully nude.

Dragging her eyes up the brunette's body, Quinn's gaze met Rachel's uncovered pussy. She's seen other girl's private parts before, hell; she'd shared a locker with a cheerleading team for two plus years. But excluding her own, she'd never seen one this close up or one so exposed before. Rachel's pussy was completely smooth and bare except for the patch of sparse hair on her mound. It was pink, slightly swollen and her folds were glistening with wetness. It looked absolutely delicious and all Quinn wanted to do was lean down and take Rachel's engorged clit into her mouth. She was about to when a tug on her arm distracted her.

Looking up she was met with a blushing Rachel, who was looking at her shyly. Rachel pulled on Quinn's arm once more, resulting in Quinn to crawl up her body. Rachel wanted Quinn close to her; she itched to have the blonde's beautiful body pressed against her own once more.

As Quinn settled on top of her, she straddled Rachel's thigh again, this time careful not to let her center meet the brunette's thigh. The blonde felt like she was about to explode and if her naked pussy met Rachel's skin she didn't believe she'd have enough restraint to stop from shamelessly riding Rachel's thigh.

Looking up into Quinn's eyes, Rachel held her breath. Quinn's eyes were burning with lust and the blonde had sucked her lip between her teeth in what seemed like concentration. Lifting her hand up, Rachel caressed Quinn's cheek. It was time; she was ready. Resting her free hand atop the back of Quinn's that was resting at her collarbone, Rachel trailed both their hands down to Rachel's hand down to her breast, giving it a brief squeeze before continuing downwards. Once again, she placed Quinn's hand against her sex, but this time there was no barrier there to stop the skin on skin contact.

Both girls gasped simultaneously as Quinn's fingers slid through Rachel's folds. Rachel was incredibly wet from all the grinding they'd been doing and that was evident as Quinn's fingers slipped and slid around the abundance of arousal that was found there. Abruptly taking her hand from Rachel's center, Quinn brought her hand up to her face to examine the wetness that coated her fingers. Moments before, Quinn had wanted nothing more than to taste Rachel's glistening sex, and if she wasn't able to that she wasn't going to miss the opportunity of tasting the other girl. Bringing her fingers to her lips, Quinn poked her tongue out and took a tentative lick before sucking her fingers fully into her mouth. Savoring the taste, Quinn closed her eyes and tilted her head back. _God, she tastes fucking divine._

Seeing Quinn taste her made the little brunette's eyes roll to the back of her head. It was possibly the sexiest thing she'd ever seen as Quinn flicked her tongue over her fingers, not letting a drop of her wetness go to waste.

Licking her lips, Quinn smirked at Rachel before gliding her hand back though he folds. Quinn was nervous about being able to satisfy Rachel properly as she hadn't had much practice, and she was worried she wouldn't know what to do. But as her fingers became accustomed with Rachel's sex, Quinn found that it was just like doing what she did to herself, just from a different angle. She wasn't a stranger to masturbation, far from it; she especially became familiar with it when she became plagued with naughty thoughts of the girl below, her so she wasn't completely in the dark. Trailing her fingers up, Quinn's long digits found Rachel's clit. The little nub was swollen and hard from arousal, and pulsing with heat. Pressing a lone finger down, Quinn circled the nub.

At the pressure on her clit, Rachel gripped the blanket below her and lifted her hips slightly. _Fuck. _Rachel had masturbated before, many times in fact. The brunette had a healthy sex drive and she wasn't afraid to explore manual stimulation, but it had never felt like _this. _As Quinn circled and flicked her clit, waves of pleasure crashed throughout her body. Rachel couldn't get enough.

Watching Rachel squirm below her, Quinn smiled as she pressed a kiss to the brunette's shoulder. Slowly, the blonde pressed her thumb directly onto Rachel's clit making the girl thrash below her before sliding her fingers away from the sensitive nub, much to Rachel's disappointment.

Letting out a huff, Rachel ripped her eyes opened and searched for Quinn's gaze in frustration, pushing her hips up into the blonde's hand in the mean time. Quinn's fingers on her clit were making her body sing and she didn't want the feeling to cease, well that was until a new sensation was introduced altogether. Rachel swallowed her frustration as she felt a single finger slightly nudge against her opening. Her body hummed in anticipation as she anticipated the loss of her virginity. She knew it was supposed to hurt, but she wasn't scared. In this moment, she couldn't of felt more content.

Gazing down at the brunette's face, Quinn searched Rachel's eyes. Rachel and Quinn gazed at each other, feelings that they couldn't even comprehend rushing through them as an unspoken understanding passed between them. With a slight tip of the brunette's head, Quinn leaned down a placed a small kiss upon Rachel's nose in reassurance before pushing a single digit slowly into her passage.

Rachel's eyes were closed and there was no sign of obvious discomfort as Quinn entered her, but Quinn paused momentarily to let her adjust. Peppering Rachel's face with small kisses, her lips eventually found the brunette's and they kissed languidly as Quinn began to move her finger. Pulling out slowly, Quinn the pushed her finger back into the warm passage. Quinn's breath caught in her throat as she did so due the absolute heat that engulfed her finger.

Rachel was warm, wet and so incredibly tight as her pussy clamped down on her fingers as Quinn slowly pushed them in and out. It was so deliciously alluring to be inside of the girl and Quinn knew that she'd never get enough.

Rachel was feeling an array of emotions as Quinn moved inside her, the most definite one being pleasure. She'd anticipated pain to follow when Quinn entered her, but all she felt was a little bit of discomfort from the slight stretch. But that feeling almost immediately gave way to pleasure as Quinn's long finger pushed slid in and out of her. It was an incredible feeling, having Quinn's inside of her and she parted her legs further to take her deeper.

Watching Rachel stir beneath her, Quinn pulled her finger out of the girl making Rachel grasp onto her, before positioning two fingers at her opening and pushing them back in. Feeling the stretch she'd felt before, Rachel hissed as Quinn's digits stretched her. As Quinn's finger left her momentarily, Rachel had felt oddly empty. But now as Quinn slid two fingers inside of her, the brunette felt deliciously full. The feeling was like none other she'd ever felt.

Increasing the pace, Quinn started moving her fingers slightly faster inside of Rachel making the brunette wrap her arms around her back and clasp Quinn's body close to her. Leaning her head down, Quinn buried her head into Rachel's neck.

Rachel could feel the heat that resided low in her belly start to increase and she knew it was building towards an orgasm. She'd been so worked up for the last hour that it was surprising to her that she hadn't come undone as soon as Quinn entered her.

Her pleasure rose substantially as Quinn experimentally curled her fingers inside of her, hitting her walls and making her body jolt with the sensation. As her body writhed and jerked below Quinn's at the sudden jolt of pleasure, Rachel's knee knocked Quinn's causing the blonde's body to meld to her own. In doing so, Quinn dropped down from her knees and found herself fully straddling Rachel's thigh.

Gasps tore from both girls' throats at the contact as Quinn's dripping wet center became pressed against Rachel's strong thigh. Rachel felt wetness flood her thigh as Quinn straddled her and she couldn't help the shudder that wracked her body. Quinn's sex was hot and wet and slid against her as the rocking movement the blonde was making caused her to move against her thigh.

Quinn couldn't help herself from rocking he hips into Rachel as fingers worked in and out of the girl. The feeling of her center coming into to contact with Rachel's naked thigh was incredible and as she began rolling her hips against the strong muscle, the friction it provided against her aching clit caused her breath to catch in her throat. She was close, embarrassingly close and as she slid against the other girl, she knew she wouldn't last long.

With a soundless growl ripping from her throat, Quinn quickened her thrusts to a forceful pace; curling her fingers and hitting spots inside Rachel that made the girl rock her hips upwards. Rachel felt like she was on fire, she wouldn't be surprised if she spontaneously combusted as Quinn frantically rode her thigh.

Their breaths were coming out in ragged pants as they writhed against each other; Rachel's every breath was released against the blonde's ear in harsh pants. It was so incredibly intimate the act they were sharing as their bodies slid against each other. It was beautiful, loving intense, passionate and desperate. Quinn was absolutely certain that if she were to die anytime soon, she'd go with a beaming smile on her face. For so long she'd craved the girl below, and now that she had her, nothing could compare.

Feeling her eyes sting with tears of happiness, Quinn continued to ride Rachel's thigh, curling her finger to reach spots inside of the girl that caused her to buck against the blonde. Rachel was thrashing below Quinn; the brunette leaned up slightly and bit down on the soft skin around Quinn's collarbone. She was so close, so close to the heat completely consuming her body but she needed she needed something more to send her over the edge.

As the pair continued to move against each other, two separate silver wisps of flowing smoke like substance entered the air and floated towards the two girls. As they gasped against each other, both silver of smoke like substances were quickly sucked into the mouths of each girl, unbeknownst to them.

Knowing she was about to come soon, Quinn knew she needed to make Rachel come with her. Her grinds became more uneven, the tell tale signs of her orgasm rushing through her and as she continued to pump her fingers into the other girl, Quinn positioned her thumb directly on Rachel's clit and pressed down. That was what it took for Rachel to be sent over the edge as well, a wave of euphoria rushing throughout both girls and a high-pitched scream tore from Rachel's throat, shattering the silence.

* * *

><p>The next day was just another day in Lima, Ohio. There was an unspoken rule that after the monsters bodies were cleaned up, and their splattered brains were removed from various places around town, that everyone was just going to forget the odd occurrence ever happened. No one had any explanations for the strangeness tat occurred, after all, how can anyone explain demon like monsters taking over the town and stealing everyone's speech? So turning a blind eye, the Mayor of Lima released in a press statement concluding that the town had suffered a 24-hour epidemic of laryngitis and that was that.<p>

Meanwhile, at McKinley High, the same hush hush treatment was being applied. The students walked the halls as if nothing had happened, not uttering a peep about the period of time that they had lost their voices.

But just because people weren't speaking about it, doesn't mean they'd forgotten. For a certain blonde, it was all she could think about as she stood nervously outside of the choir room. It was lunchtime, which meant that a particular brunette would be meticulously practicing her scales inside the choir room. Never having been so hesitant to enter the room that typically filled her with joy, Quinn glared at the door as she fidgeted with her hands. Images from the day before were plaguing her mind and she knew she needed to speak with the brunette about it, but she didn't know what to say.

After the scream of pleasure tore from Rachel's throat yesterday, the pair spent a few moments basking in euphoric feeling of reaching their sexual peak together before realizing that Rachel had made a sound. Their eyes widening with the realization, Quinn let out a mumble "Holy shit" before they both scrambled to their feet and hastily pulled their clothes on.

Almost hyperventilating with joy, Rachel let the chorus of "Wind Beneath My Wings" burst from her lips and she had tried to do that morning. Only this time, her beautiful voice left her lips and filled the air followed by a relieved laugh.

Meanwhile, Quinn was pushing the door out of the way to see if the coast was clear. She figured that the loss of their voices was brought on by the arrival of the monsters; perhaps now that they had their speech back the monsters would be gone too.

Ripping open the door, Rachel rushed after the blonde as they entered the hallway. Grabbing Quinn's hand, Rachel linked their fingers together as they nervously began walking. Roughly about five meter from the drama room door, one of the monsters lay dead. As they neared it, Rachel squeaked and Quinn shuddered as they took in the sight. The monster was headless and various bits of slime and what appeared to be brains surrounded it.

Tugging on Rachel's hand, Quinn rushed them out of the school. Phones calls were made, parents came and hysterically worried over them and then they were driven away with only a wistful gaze shared between them as parting.

That was yesterday and Quinn hadn't spoken to Rachel since. The only reason she knew she was even at school was because she'd seen the diva being practically suffocated by Finn throughout the day. The tall boy was obviously using yesterday as an excuse to crowd Rachel, his tall frame hugging the little brunette at every chance. If Quinn hadn't witnessed the uncomfortable expression on Rachel's face, she would have been much more angry at the situation. But she was thankful Rachel's obvious distaste at Finn's actions; after all it would look a bit strange if Quinn let her temper get the better of her resulting in her confronting the tall boy. That would be entirely out of character, and knowing Finn, he'd probably assume that she was jealous and wanted him back.

But it was small comforts though; Quinn didn't know where they stood. She'd been overanalyzing their time together ever since it happened and so many things have run through her. She needed to know what it meant to Rachel. Did the brunette only have sex with her because they very well could have been killed yesterday? Or did she genuinely like her? It was all so frustrating as she imagined a thousand different reasons in her head.

Deciding she could only get the real answer from Rachel, Quinn manned up and pushed the door to the choir room open. Quickly entering, Quinn shut the door ventured more inside. The brunette, as expected, was sitting at the piano playing scales. She'd looked up at the door opening and stopped her playing and Quinn could see that as Rachel took in her form, a blush had blossomed on her cheeks.

Sidling up to the piano, Quinn placed her palm on the bench. "Hi." The blonde mumbled, looking down at Rachel with a hesitant expression.

Looking up at the beautiful blonde, Rachel tucked a stray hair behind her ear. She had so much to say to the blonde, so much to discuss. She'd been trying to get away from Finn all morning to find Quinn and talk to her, but everywhere she went, so did Finn. They needed to talk about what happened, Rachel needed to find out if what happened meant more to Quinn than just sex.

As thoughts of what occurred yesterday ran through her mind, Rachel's blush darkened and she smiled shyly as she mumbled a quiet, "Hi."

Inching closer, Quinn took the brunette's blush and shy smile as a good thing. Continuing on, Quinn said, "I guess we need to talk."

Looking up at Quinn, Rachel met the blonde's eyes. She didn't know how to start or what to say. "I guess we do…" She trailed off.

There was no confessions, no explanations. Only awkward glances, adverted gazes and pink cheeks. And even though they now had their voices back, all they were met with was a deafening silence.


End file.
